criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Bernadine Rochester
Lady Bernadine Rochester was a suspect in the murder investigations of journalist Joseph Pryor in Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past) and her uncle, aristocrat Leopold Rochester, in A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past), in addition to appearing as a quasi-suspect in Inglorious Justice (Case #58 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Bernadine is a 37-year-old aristocrat. She has long curly brown hair and brown eyes. In her first suspect appearance, she wears a pink fuchsia dress and a crystal necklace with matching earrings. It is known that Bernadine has access to acid, plays golf and eats ice cream. In her second suspect appearance, she wears a green dress with floral designs, a beige shawl, a silver necklace with green jewels and matching earrings. It is discovered that she takes antidepressants. In her quasi-suspect appearance, she replaces her green dress with a torn pink dress and wears a torn light orange shawl with soot stains. Her hair is also noticeably disheveled. Events of Criminal Case Get Off Your High Horse After arresting Anna Jewell's killer, Maddie and the player helped Chief Wright get ideas for a gift to give Bernadine Rochester, who he was courting. Diego recommended that he get her a pair of expensive earrings in order to please her. Talk of the Town Bernadine became a suspect after Maddie and the player found the victim's notes detailing her movements. Bernadine claimed that she had never heard of the victim. When told that the victim was following her, she explained that journalists were bound to take an interest in her, but she could have done without them following her everywhere. She then excused herself to attend a luncheon. She later complained to Chief Wright about Maddie and the player treating her as a suspect. Bernadine was spoken to again about an article draft that contained the victim's romantic exploits with multiple men. She assured them that the article was false, saying that the victim had contacted her for an interview to illustrate her many qualities. However, he then told her he intended to publish an article saying she had been consorting with multiple men from her golf club, leading her to almost pour acid on his car. Bernadine was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Hector Harvey for Joseph's murder. A Family Affair Bernadine became a suspect again after Maddie and the player found her uncle's briefcase containing her invitation to him to attend an embroidery exhibition. When they informed her that her uncle had been murdered, she asked how it could have happened and told them that the victim had seen rather edgy as of late. She then broke down, asking if her family was cursed following Archie Rochester's murder. Bernadine was spoken to again about a family tree on which she had written a message that suggested that she felt guilty over the victim's death. She explained that her uncle was far too naïve and didn't understand what the family was capable of. She then said that if she had warned him about their family, he might still be alive, suggesting that her brother had killed Leopold. Bernadine was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Horatio Rochester for Leopold's murder. But she was later spoken to again by Chief Wright and the player about her family affiliations. When Chief Wright told her that some people thought that she had only accepted his courtship in order to spy on the Squad, she claimed that it wasn't true. She revealed that Horatio had attempted to convince her to spy on the family, but when she refused, he had attempted to give her an ultimatum. However, it had never transpired. This prompted Chief Wright and the player to reinvestigate the Rochesters' summer house. They later discovered that Horatio was going to forcefully admit her into Gryphon Sanctuary. She later reminisced about her family on the airship, before suggesting to Viola and the player that they should find a way to honor Leopold's memory. Inglorious Justice After arresting Jane Pembroke's killer, she sent Arthur a telegram saying they should not meet anymore. Arthur and the player decided to retrace her steps, only to meet up with her in the northern edge of the forest. She told them she did not want them to see her in her current state, and that she was going to surrender herself to Justin Lawson in hopes he will show mercy. But Arthur pleaded her not to, as they recently discovered Justin is going to execute his political opponents. Though Bernadine had her doubts, Arthur swore to protect her no matter what. Trivia *Bernadine is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Bernadine is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *Get Off Your High Horse (Case #40 Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Heart of the Matter (Case #42 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Tipping the Scales (Case #51 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past) *Arrow of Injustice (Case #54 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Inglorious Justice (Case #58 of Mysteries of the Past) *Last Stand for Justice (Case #60 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery BRochesterMOTP.png|Bernadine, as she appeared in Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past). BRochesterMOTPC224.png|Bernadine, as she appeared in A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past). BRochesterMOTPQC229.png|Bernadine, as she appeared in Inglorious Justice (Case #58 of Mysteries of the Past). Viola-Case172-5.png|Viola Pemberton, Bernadine's cousin. RRochesterMOTP.png|Rockley Rochester, Bernadine's cousin. ARochesterMOTP.png|Archie Rochester, Bernadine's late nephew. LRochesterAppMOTP.png|Leopold Rochester, Bernadine's late uncle. VRochesterMOTP.png|Veronica Rochester, Bernadine's sister-in-law. HRochesterMOTP.png|Horatio Rochester, Bernadine's uncle. CRochesterMOTP.png|Clarissa Rochester, Bernadine's late cousin. LRochesterMOTP.png|Larry Rochester, Bernadine's cousin. PRochesterMOTP.png|Patricia Rochester, Bernadine's late aunt. MRochesterMOTP.png|Malcolm Rochester, Bernadine's brother. Arthur-Case178-1.png|Arthur Wright, Bernadine's boyfriend. OG_SUS_441_603.jpg BRochesterMOTPMC224.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects